Warrior Cats Series 1: The First Prophecy, Book 3: The New Warriors
by FNAFlover07
Summary: Will Boulderstar manage being a father and a leader? Will Dragonwing and Applepelt stop their silly actions and start acting loyal? No cat knows who's next...


WARRIOR GUIDE

RainbowClan

Leader: Boulderstar- gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Foxheart- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Medicine cat: Mouseblaze- Brown she-cat

Warriors: Frogleap- pitch black tom with white paws

Mousepelt- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Diamondpaw

Wolffang- fierce; dark gray tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Flamebird- flame colored she-cat

Flowerheart- golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Dragonwing- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Snakevenom- black tom with brown spots

Applepelt- flame colored she-cat

Nightshade- pitch black she-cat

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Snowfur- white she-cat

Duskpelt- orange tom

Lionflare- golden tom with green eyes

Wolfnose- brown she-cat

Spottedwhisker- white she-cat with brown spots

Apprentices: Foxpaw- tabby she-cat with black lower legs

Diamondpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Marshpaw- black and white she-cat with a brown spotted back

Willowpaw- white tom with black spots

Elders: Ivywhisker- pale brown she-cat, former medicine cat

OceanClan

Leader: Streamstar- dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitfur- white she-cat

Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cat: Dawnpetal- brown she-cat

Warriors: Wavetooth- white she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Oceanpelt- black and white she-cat

Fluffytail- fluffy black she-cat

Gravelpelt- gray tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Apprentices: Weaselpaw- light brown tom

Berrypaw- cream colored tom with yellow eyes

Sunpaw- golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Elders: Brightnose- cream colored she-cat

ForestClan

Leader: Doestar- brown she-cat

Deputy: Dappledfur- very dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Flamepelt- flame colored tom

Apprentice: Dogpaw

Warriors: Hawktail- brown and white tom

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Horsetail- pale brown tom

Iceheart- ice colored she-cat

Foxpounce- Tabby tom

Pantherfang- big, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Bearclaw- brown tom

Rabbittail- pure white she-cat

Twigfur- brown tom

Dawnclaw- tabby tom

Rosebush- Flame colored she-cat

Apprentices: Dogpaw- brown tom

Queens: Graytail- gray she-cat, expecting Twigfur's kits

Antstripe- black she-cat, nursing Foxpounce's kits (Bearkit, Tigerkit)

Cats outside Clans

Oreo- black and white she-cat who lives at the Twoleg place

Ashes- gray, muscular tom with silver eyes, lives at the barn

Spotty- small white she-cat with brownish-red spots, lives with Oreo

WARRIOR CATS SERIES 1: THE FIRST PROPHECY, BOOK 3

The sound of training flooded Foxpaw's ears.

 _I don't think I need training with my powers,_ Foxpaw thought _._

"Foxpaw!" called Nightshade. "It's time for your training!"

"Coming!" Foxpaw called back as she ran towards her mentor. "What are we learning?"

"Pounce at me," ordered Nightshade. As her apprentice did that, the black warrior reared up, blocking the attack. "Now you try it."

"Alright..." she tried to mimic her mentor's move, but stumbled and fell.

"Keep trying," mewed Nightshade.

"Do I have to do this?" mewed Foxpaw after a couple more times, frustrated.

"Yes. It is very helpful," meowed Nightshade. "Keep going."

"Training is frustrating but fun!" purred Foxpaw.

"Hi, Foxpaw!" mewed Diamondpaw.

"Hi!" Foxpaw turned to her littermate. "How's it-" she fell as Nightshade pounced.

"Never get distracted in a battle!" hissed her mentor.

"Sorry," muttered Diamondpaw. "It was my fault."

"No, it's not," purred Nightshade. "Your sister must learn to focus if she wants to get _close_ to victory."

"Sorry." Foxpaw hung her head, embarrassed.

"It's alright," reassured Nightshade. "I was like that when _I_ was an apprentice."

Foxpaw felt relieved when training was over. She repeated the fact that she did not need it in her head. With Wolffur and his friends, she decided she was already powerful. She imagined her in battle, and her animal friends mowing down the enemy cats. She purred at the thought of the look on Shadestar's face when he saw a stampede of foxes and wolves beating up his friends. She was bummed she could only tell Boulderstar.

"Foxpaw! Come on! RainbowClan is leaving!" Diamondpaw's mew made her snap back into reality.

"Huh? What?"

"Look." Diamondpaw gestured to the full moon.

 _A gathering! Of course! Now I can actually be involved!_ She thought happily, so she ran after her clanmates until the Fourtrees was in view.

"Prey is getting a bit scarce for ForestClan," Doestar was announcing. "But does that stop us? No! ForestClan is too strong for it, and will forever stay strong. Our new warriors are gaining strength as well. Bearkit and Tigerkit are Bearpaw and Tigerpaw. I also hope Bearpaw learned his lesson to not go around eating things."

Bearpaw hung his head, embarrassed.

Doestar nodded to Streamstar.

"Boulderstar can go next," the dark brown she-leader mewed.

"Thank you, Streamstar." Boulderstar dipped his head, and sat down, ready to begin.

"Prey is scarce for RainbowClan, too," he mewed. "But we have plenty of fresh-kill. We have two new apprentices."

Foxpaw gave an excited bounce, knowing he was going to announce them.

"Foxpaw and Diamondpaw!"

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Diamondpaw! Diamondpaw! Diamondpaw!" chanted the clans.

"I'm so proud of my kits!" gasped Wolfnose.

"Congratulations!" mewled Meadowkit.

"We'll be like you soon!" meowed Moonkit.

"I will faster!" boasted Sunkit.

"You will be apprentices soon, don't you worry," reassured Foxheart.

"If you say so, mom," mewed Moonkit, a bit unsure now.

"Shush!" Meadowkit mewled to her littermates. "Daddy is making announcements!"

"Fish is well," began Streamstar.

"Aww man, we missed it!" hissed Meadowkit. "I told you to be quiet!"

"Don't worry, I said stuff that it's okay for you guys to miss a bit of it," purred Boulderstar.

"Weaselpaw became Weaselheart, Sunpaw became Sunflight, and Berrypaw is Berryfall," finished Streamstar after a couple more sentences.

"Weaselheart! Weaselheart! Weaselheart! Sunflight! Sunflight! Sunflight! Berryfall! Berryfall! Berryfall!" they chanted.

"Good for them," purred Foxheart. "They _really_ need warriors."

CHAPTER 2

 _Life is so boring!_ Complained Weaselheart to himself. _Maybe I should prove my loyalty, kill_ _Rabbitfur, then I'll become the deputy! Then I should wait until I'm leader and challenge the_ _C_ _lans._ He was taken aback by how good his own plan was. _OceanClan used to be evil. I'll turn it back to those times! I'll avenge Shadestar! He was a good leader._ _He actually made times interesting and gave us chances to try out our battle moves on real cats!_

"Weaselheart!" called Sunflight. "Come here! Fluffytail says she might be kitting soon!"

"Coming!" that took Weaselheart's mind off of what was coming, and he went to find his littermate.

"I am the almighty Meadowstar!" yowled Meadowkit playfully.

"You might be like that one day," purred Boulderstar.

"Yeah," agreed Foxheart happily. "You may be strong enough when you are a warrior."  
"Come at me, Streamstar!" wailed Moonkit while tumbling Sunkit over, who squealed excitedly,

"I am Streamstar, the leader of OceanClan! You shall not defeat m- woah!" she fell as Moonkit knocked her over again.

"I am Meadowstar, the daughter of Boulderstar! Surrender now, or die in my claws!" Meadowkit yowled.

"No! I'm more powerful!" Sunkit fluffed up her fur, making her twice her own size.

"Come at me Meadowstar!" snarled Moonkit. Boulderstar leaped in with them.

"I am back from StarClan, and I will fight with my daughter!" he growled. Moonkit and Sunkit batted him over.

"Ahhh!" Boulderstar let out a fake yowl of alarm.

Foxheart let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Mama, save meeee!" wailed Meadowkit.

"A true leader _never_ asks for help!" snarled Sunkit, who was on top of her.

"No, I died again," muttered Boulderstar, sticking his tongue out and letting his body go limp.

"No! daddy!" wailed Meadowkit. "I will avenge you!"  
"Agh!" groaned Boulderstar. "My back..."

"Are you okay?" mewled Moonkit, getting on Boulderstar.

"I'm fine..." he muttered. "My back is just still a bit stiff from the battle with Shadestar."

"Still?" Sunkit was confused. "I though that was moons ago!"

"I think you should go see Mouseblaze," meowed Foxheart. Boulderstar opened his mouth to retort, but he didn't, and went to the medicine den. When he got back, he saw another cat with them, but her scent was not from any of the Clans.

"Get out of our territory, or have your tail ripped off!" snarled Moonkit, fluffing up his fur.

"Not so fast," mewed Boulderstar, blocking his son with his tail.

"T-territo-tory?" stammered the intruder. "I'm so s-sor-rry. I-I'll get out if y-you want."

"No," mewed Boulderstar. "You're fine." the she-cat cautiously stepped forward, revealing a black and white pelt with pretty green eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Foxheart softly.

"I-I'm Oreo," answered the she-cat.

"Are you a kittypet?" questioned Boulderstar, realizing her collar.

"Yes."

"Hello, Oreo!" welcomed Foxheart. "I'm Foxheart."  
"I'm Boulderstar, the Clan leader. These are my kits." Boulderstar introduced them.

"Clan?" Oreo's fear was replaced with curiosity.

"It's a group of cats working together," explained Boulderstar. "We help each other in fights, hunting, survival, and...yeah, we basically work together."

"Cool!" squealed Oreo. "Do...do you mind if I join?"

"No!" gasped Boulderstar. "Of course you can!"

"Really?" breathed Oreo.

"Don't go with them!" hissed another voice. They saw a muscular gray tom with silver eyes.

"Oh, that's Ashes," mewed Oreo. "He's my friend, though he's a loner."

"Those are the wildcats we were telling you about, Oreo!" gasped a smaller she-cat with tabby spots. "Get away from them! I heard they kill anyone in their territory!"

"See?" snorted Ashes. "Spotty is with me."  
"Spotty agrees with _everything_ you say!" hissed Oreo.

"They're dangerous!" Spotty mewed.

"Dangerous?" Moonkit tilted his head.

"No! Daddy is nice," mewled Sunkit.

"He welcomes anyone!" agreed Meadowkit.

"I don't trust them!" hissed Ashes. He turned to the Clan cats. "Let go of Oreo, or I shall force you! He is my friend, and I know you guys will kill him."

"We won't kill him!" argued Foxheart. "We were just saying hi."

"They're right," mewed Oreo. "They come in peace."

"Thank you, Oreo." Boulderstar dipped his head.

"Let him go...right now!" hissed Ashes.

"From what?" mewed Sunkit.

"From this!" Ashes hurled himself at Boulderstar, sinking his fangs in his throat, though he did not bite down very hard, so he decided that Ashes only killed if needed.

"No!" gasped Foxheart, grabbing the loner by the scruff and throwing him off.

"Let...him...go!" Ashes turned to Boulderstar. "Or I will attack! And this time I won't be so nice!"  
"Oreo offered to join the Clan," mewed Boulderstar, wincing from the cut Ashes gave him. "I will let him go if you guys want him back that bad."

"No!" hissed Spotty. "Let him go _now_!" she clawed his back, and immediately jumped off, frightened.

"Stop attacking him!" wailed Meadowkit.

"Oreo," mewed Foxheart. "You are welcome to RainbowClan."

"Yes!" Oreo gave an excited bounce.

"You're leaving us?!" gasped Ashes. "You will pay!"

"Please! Come back!" wailed Spotty.

"You guys can join too if you like," mewed Oreo happily. "If you want to be with me _that_ bad."

"If you can't defeat them, join them," admitted Spotty.

"No!" hissed Ashes. "You can't! They'll turn you into prey!" he then fluffed up his fur. "I'll fight you for my friends!" More RainbowClan cats heard the fight, and leaped on Ashes.

CHAPTER 3

"I don't want to hurt him, though!" mewed Boulderstar.

"Then don't," suggested Foxheart. "Maybe just drive him out."

Boulderstar nodded.

"Mouse-brain!" Snowfur lunged at Ashes, knocking him over.

Ashes hissed, and kicked her into a wall.

"No!" yowled Frogleap, running in front of Snowfur.

Ashes hurled himself at Boulderstar, forcing his claws down his throat.

The cats spotted Applepelt and Dragonwing peeking beside a tree watching Boulderstar get torn to shreds.

Foxheart lunged toward them, but they ran off.

"Traitors!" she hissed.

"No," argued Applepelt.

"Y-yeah!" agreed Dragonwing. "We w-weren't just wat-watching!"

"We were planning," Applepelt went on, giving Dragonwing a glare.

"Yeah!" Dragonwing turned to Applepelt, and whispered, "Planning on what?"

"We were planning on how to attack," mewed Applepelt.

Foxheart opened her mouth to reply, but she heard a screech of pain, and saw Boulderstar with Ashes' fangs in his belly.

"Boulderstar!" she yowled, sprinting towards her mate.

Ashes saw her, and jumped off of Boulderstar. She looked around, not seeing him anywhere, and he landed on her back.

"You guys are weak," he hissed. "Now I trust Oreo to be on his own. It's better not to get hurt."

"She...is not...weak!" groaned Boulderstar, trying to lift himself off the ground.

Ashes hissed, and dug his claws in Foxheart's back.

Oreo came, and hurled Ashes off.

"Oreo!" wheezed Ashes. "What are you doing here?"

"You're too old to be fighting! Just because I joined doesn't mean we are not still friends!"

"Yeah!" agreed Spotty. "We would still be sad if you died!" Ashes hissed when he realized they had made a point.

"You're right." He ran off, leaving a trail of blood. Boulderstar dragged himself into the medicine den. Foxheart went to the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Oreo and Spotty were the first ones to come.

"We have two newcomers," mewed Foxheart. "Oreo, Spotty, please step forward."

"Yay!" Spotty squealed as she followed Oreo.

"Kittypets!" wailed Nightshade, followed by shocked gasps from the Clan.

"Why are you accepting kittypets?" gasped Wolffang. "They don't know how to fight!"  
"That is what they wished," mewed Foxheart. "We never say no to new warriors."

"We should drive them out!" snarled Snakevenom.

"Not when Boulderstar is leader," meowed Foxheart.

"Show them respect!" hissed Wolfnose. "They are just poor kittypets!"

"Yeah!" agreed Foxpaw, Diamondpaw, and Lionflare.

"Give them their names, please!" mewed Duskpelt from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah!" agreed Frogleap. "I'm excited for them to join RainbowClan!"

"Very well," mewed Foxheart. "Spotty, your name is Spottedpaw, and your mentor will be Frogleap. You know what this means, yes?"

"Yes..." mewed Spottedpaw. "I think he will train me?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" Spottedpaw ran to her mentor.

"Oreo, your name is Runningpaw. Mouseblaze, do you accept Runningpaw?"

"I do." Mouseblaze dipped her head.

"Yay!" squeaked Runningpaw.

"Dismissed," meowed Foxheart.

"I must go to the moonpool!" mewed Runningpaw once Boulderstar had recovered. "Mouseblaze told me to go every half moon."

"Okay." Boulderstar dipped his head.

"StarClan told me that only Runningpaw should speak to them tonight," meowed Mouseblaze. "I will wait at the edge once we arrive." Mouseblaze and Runningpaw ate the traveling herbs they needed, and padded off.

CHAPTER 4

Mouseblaze and Runningpaw headed back to camp. The cats were playing with the kits as Meadowkit saw Dragonwing and Applepelt clawing at a tree's roots.

"You do know that will make it fall, right?" mewled Meadowkit.

"It won't," disagreed Applepelt. "It's fun. Want to help?"

"Yes!" she yowled as she began clawing up the roots with them. A few minutes later, it came crashing down.

" _No_!" screeched Foxheart. The tree came down.

"Snowfur!" gasped Frogleap. "Where's Snowfur?!"

"I'm here," reassured Snowfur.

" _WOLFNOSE IS_...alright." Lionflare let out a sigh of relief. Foxheart's breath quickened when she realized she couldn't find Boulderstar anywhere. She saw a bundle of logs that fell from the tree. She began throwing them off, frantic to find her mate. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when she found a hint of gray fur.

"N-no!" she stammered, her mew in her throat when she found Boulderstar within the logs, lifeless. She screamed in his ear, "BOULDERSTAR, WAKE UP!" He opened his eyes slowly, his pelt scarlet with blood.

"Wha..how..." he groaned quietly, looking confused.

"Oh, Boulderstar!" Foxheart moaned. She grabbed his scruff, dragging him in the medicine den.

"Oh, _Boulderstar!"_ screeched Mouseblaze the moment she saw him.

"I don't see any cobwebs!" mewed Runningpaw, scared. Her expression brightened. "But-"

"NO COBWEBS?!" Mouseblaze screeched in his ear. "LIAR!"

"I...I'm telling the truth!" stammered Runningpaw. "And, I must tell you something!"

"THEN FIND SOME!" Mouseblaze hollered.

"Don't..." muttered Boulderstar. "I-I'm alr-already dead...save i-it for s-someone who ne-needs it..."

" _You_ need it!" wailed Foxheart. " _Please don't die on me_!"

"I found some!" yowled Spottedpaw, her paw coated with cobwebs.

"I..." whispered Boulderstar, but his sentence was interrupted by a loud sigh.

"NO!" gasped Foxheart. She saw Applepelt and Dragonwing giving each other proud glances. "GET BACK HERE, MOUSE-BRAINS!"

"No!" gasped Frogleap when he saw Boulderstar.  
"Was that his last life?" All the RainbowClan cats grouped up on him.

"I don't know!"  
"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

Runningpaw looked down at Boulderstar, the only one not looking depressed. When nothing happened, he started to look sad, too. Foxheart closed her eyes. _This is a nightmare._

"But it's not fair..." she could've sworn she heard Boulderstar mutter.

 _Now I'm going crazy._ She heard him again, but louder.

"No! They're RainbowClan!"

"Am I going insane?" she asked out loud.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" hissed Runningpaw. " _StarClan gave him two more lives!"_

 _"He's alive?!"_ Foxheart immediately perked her head up.

"Finally, someone listens!" Runningpaw let out an annoyed hiss. Foxheart got on Boulderstar, nudging him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Foxheart?"

"BOULDERSTAR!" she gasped.

"Molestar said...Molestar said that she gives me...two more lives because Applepelt and Dragonwing...are...are traitors!"

"They are!" hissed Foxheart.

"I don't bel-believe that," muttered Boulderstar, his eyes merely half-way open now. They dragged Boulderstar into one of the medicine nests.

CHAPTER 5

A few moons had past after StarClan had gave Boulderstar two of his lives that he had lost unfairly from Shadestar.

"Foxpaw!" Nightshade called gently. "It is time for your assessment."

"No, it is not," muttered Foxpaw absently, sleep still over her.

"It is," mewed Nightshade, nudging her to wake her up.

"Really?!" yowled Diamondpaw, glancing at Mousepelt.  
"Yes." Mousepelt nodded. Foxpaw and Diamondpaw scrabbled out of their nests.

"Is it just hunting?" mewed Foxpaw curiously.

"Yes," mewed Nightshade. "We already know you know your warrior moves."

"This is awesome!" mewed Diamondpaw. "It is time to become warriors!"

Foxpaw creeped on the rabbit, her paws gently landing for each step. Everything was going well until she stepped into a pile of dead leaves. The rabbit turned its head, and saw her before zooming off. Foxpaw raced after it, her paws flying as she prayed to catch up. Without that rabbit, she might fail her assessment! Her hope made her go faster and faster, until she was level with the fleeing rabbit. She pounced, and landed right on top of it. She trapped it in her paws, before letting out a yowl of triumph.

Foxpaw gave it the killing bite. She took one look at the dead animal, and knew for certain she wouldpass.

"Congratulations!" She heard Diamondpaw yowl. "I just caught a miserable mouse!"

"It's nice and plump," reassured Mousepelt. "Enough to feed the clan." Foxpaw nodded in approval, not wanting to scare away the prey in the area. She pricked her ears, hearing a vole. She sniffed, finding the strong scent of it. She saw it in the grass, looking for food. She creeped on it like she did with the rabbit, and pounced, but caught it with way more ease, before finishing it.  
"Good job!" purred Nightshade. "A few more catches, then we head back."

"Did Foxpaw do good in her assessment, Nightshade?" mewed Boulderstar.

"Yes!" informed Nightshade. "She did very well."

Boulderstar turned to Mousepelt.

"Eh," mewed Mousepelt. "He's not the _best_ hunter the clan can have."

"Oh..." meowed Boulderstar. "Do you think he did good enough to earn his warrior name?"

 _Please,_ please _say yes!_ Foxpaw begged in her head.

"Hunting? No," mewed Mousepelt. "But he is a _great_ fighter! I think he deserves it."

"Very well," mewed Boulderstar. "Foxpaw, Diamondpaw, please step forward."  
"This is the best day ever!" Diamondpaw whispered in his sister's ear as they padded forward.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes," whispered Foxpaw. Diamondpaw nodded nervously.

"Then," mewed Boulderstar. "I call upon StarClan to look over these apprentices. Your names will be Foxcloud and Diamondnose!"

"Foxcloud! Diamondnose! Foxcloud! Diamondnose!" everyone chanted.

"Is this actually happening?!" gasped Foxcloud.

"I...I think so!" whispered Diamondnose.

" _Congratulations_!" yowled Lionflare from the back of the crowd.

"Lucky!" yowled Sunkit. "We'll be apprentices by the time you know it! And warriors!"

"Snowfur says she will be kitting!" panted Frogleap.

"Friends?" Meadowkit perked up her head.

"Not right now, mouse-brain!" Frogleap let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I can't wait any longer!" hissed Sunkit. "We're apprentices now! I can't keep waiting!"  
"Thank you, Sunpaw!" gasped Meadowkit.

"Well, Meadowpaw, let's go find mentors!" mewed Moonkit excitedly.

"Not so fast," purred Foxheart.

"Willowpaw and Marshpaw are becoming warriors!" meowed Wolffang.

"Willowpaw, your name is now Willowclaw," mewed Boulderstar.

"Come on, Marshshine!" yowled Willowclaw excitedly. "We're warriors!"

Marshshine nodded eagerly.

"Congratulations!" called Diamondnose.

Foxcloud nodded. "Becoming a warrior is a wonderful feeling."  
"Now," mewed Boulderstar. "Foxcloud, Diamondnose, Marshshine, and Willowclaw will all sit a silent vigil tonight in tradition of becoming warriors, and guard the camp."

The new warriors nodded, and padded into their dens, getting ready for the night.

"This is so exciting!" whispered Marshshine.

"We are finally warriors!" agreed Willowclaw.

"I'm not looking forward to the vigil," muttered Foxcloud. "It's cold out."

"Agreed," meowed Diamondnose. "Just remember that it is a part of us being warriors."

Foxcloud nodded. They looked at the sky, seeing that it was sundown. They all padded on the border, watching for the night.

CHAPTER 6

Relief swept over Foxcloud when she saw the sun peeping over the trees. She had been so tired.

Diamondnose saw Marshshine yawning.

"You guys may speak now," mewed Boulderstar. "The vigil is over."

"I'm exhausted!" was Foxcloud's first complaint.

"Well, unlucky you, I took a nap first!" sneered Diamondnose.

"I'm just freezing!" gasped Willowclaw, dashing into his den.

Boulderstar turned and left with an amused flick of his tail.

Foxcloud bounded after Willowclaw, so tired she could barely stand.

"Someone didn't have a good night," purred Marshshine.

"It's not funny," murmured Foxcloud, collapsing in her nest.

"She's right," mewed Willowclaw defensively. "It is not nice to tease cats."

"I was just having fun!" snorted Marshshine.

"Don't bug my sister," hissed Diamondnose. "She is trying to sleep!"  
"I'm not bugging her," retorted Marshshine.

 _Annoying furball!_ Foxcloud thought bitterly.

"Clan meeting!" They heard Boulderstar's yowl ring through the camp.

Foxcloud excitedly followed the cats.

"Meadowkit, Sunkit, Moonkit, please step forward," meowed Boulderstar.

Meadowkit ran up, followed by her excited littermates.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The kits all nodded excitedly.

"Then, with the power of StarClan, I name you Meadowpaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw!"

"Meadowpaw! Meadowpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" the cats chanted happily.

"More apprentices for RainbowClan!" mewed Wolfnose excitedly.

"I am so proud of them!" meowed Foxheart.

"Meadowpaw, you will be mentored by Applepelt," decided Boulderstar.

Foxheart felt sick with horror at the thought of that traitor mentoring her kit, and that Boulderstar didn't know that she was one of the cats who had made him nearly die. But she knew better than to announce her traitorous actions in front of her, so she kept her jaws shut.

Applepelt dipped her head. "Thank you, Boulderstar."

"Flowerheart, you are ready for your first apprentice," mewed Boulderstar. "Do you take Sunpaw?"

Flowerheart nodded. "Yes, I do."

"I think Flamebird deserves to have an apprentice too," whispered Foxheart.

"Agreed," mewed Boulderstar. "Flamebird, you will mentor Sunpaw."

Flamebird dipped her head, the young warrior's eyes gleaming with undisguised excitement.

"Dismissed," mewed Boulderstar.

"We are apprentices now!" mewled Meadowpaw.

"I can't wait to be a warrior!" gasped Moonpaw.

Foxcloud purred. With these playful balls of energy, RainbowClan would be undefeatable.

 **THE END**

 **Stay tuned for series 1, Book 4!**

 _Will the fresh new apprentices actually learn to follow the Warrior_

 _Code? Will Dragonwing and Applepelt succeed in killing_

 _Boulderstar? Will Boulderstar have enough sense to drive_

 _them out? His softness may lead to his doom…_


End file.
